


Chance To Say

by fenisme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Just Translate This Work, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Johnil, Tags Are Fun, We Need More Dojae
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenisme/pseuds/fenisme
Summary: Podobał się Doyoungowi. Temu dziwakowi z ilością kiczowatych marynarek w każdym kolorze tęczy oraz temu dziwakowi, od którego nie mógł odkleić wzroku na balu maturalnym. Dziwakowi, z którym pewnego poranka zakradł się do ogródka matematyczki po jabłka, ponieważ razem zapragnęli upiec szarlotkę na urodziny mamy Taeyonga; dziwakowi z nawykiem obgryzania paznokci, którego Jaehyun nie znosił, bo psuł wizerunek pięknych dłoni Doyounga; dziwakowi, któremu robił skrycie zdjęcia, bo Yukhei nie kłamał, gdy nazwał hyunga modelem; dziwakowi, któremu prał ręcznie strój do koszykówki o piątej nad ranem, gdy bus wyjeżdżał spod szkoły o szóstej.Ten dziwiak miał na imię Dongyoung i Jaehyun był absolutnie nim oczarowany.





	Chance To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! As you can see, this work is published in my language, but feel free to translate it with Translator! I wanted to translate it by myself but, you know, my English is just awful. So, yeah, have a nice day and keep smiling!!! 
> 
> (Also, after the sign „ °°° ”, you can play the song: Chance To Say by Chrvn and Mystxrivl).

Słupy żółtawego światła padały w miarę regularnie na popękany asfalt i przydrożny chodnik, co krótką chwilę oświetlając przez szybę taksówki również znużonego mężczyznę. Ciemność dookoła niego wzdychała niezadowolona szmerem spadających puszek po napojach z pełnych śmietników lub irytującym dźwiękiem zepsutych lamp ulicznych, zresztą tak bardzo przez nią nielubianych. Ta część miasta wydawała się spokojniejsza, chociaż już na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zauważyć zmiany, które tchnęły w nią życie. Trochę inne, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj przebywał, większość ścian i murów była kolorystycznie jednolita, a teraz dumnie prezentowały się na nich talenty artystyczne mieszkańców. W tym także komiksowe! Gdyby Jaehyun zobaczyłby je jako dziewięcioletnie dziecko, błagałby mamę o kilka zdjęć do albumu przy zachwycających graffiti. Ale dwudziestotrzyletni Jaehyun tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zwrócił uwagę na coś innego. Był już całkiem późny wieczór, początek nocy, jednak dla sporej grupki osób głośno śpiewających na niedalekim koncercie, bodajże rockowym, to musiał być początek dobrej zabawy. Agresywnie zmieniające się kolory na scenie i mocne brzmienie z pewnością musiały przeszkadzać części ludności w spaniu, ale czy bez nich nie wiałoby w mieście nudą? Mężczyzna sam z chęcią by się na jakiś wybrał, gdyby nie powód, dla którego tutaj przyleciał. Nie mógł tak po prostu go zignorować, mimo że prawie zasypiał po kilkugodzinnym locie. Ale to się zmieni, gdy tylko przekroczy próg drzwi domu, a duszący smród alkoholu i pizzy dotrze do jego nosa. Doskonale o tym wiedział. Jeszcze kilka minut, a doświadczy tego w rzeczywistości. Więc na ten moment cieszył się nie-tak-świeżym powietrzem przepływającym przez uchyloną przednią szybę. Chicago zapamiętał jako ciekawe, przyjazne miasto, w którym nie brakowało sensacyjnych ulicznych występów i dobrych kawiarni. Wielkich, przemysłowych kominów także. Szatyn z każdą następną minutą tracił zainteresowanie otaczającym go krajobrazem i zdecydował wypełnić resztę czasu sprawdzaniem portali społecznościowych. Kilka życzeń urodzinowych dla jego przyjaciela przewinęło się mu pod oczami, w tym nagła wiadomość od jego chłopaka. _„Gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś, gdy wszyscy już się zebrali?"_ Jung przewrócił oczami i wyłączył telefon, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni.

Czerwcowa temperatura na tę porę przyjemnie otulała ciało mężczyzny palącego papierosa tuż przy drewnianym płocie swojego najlepszego kumpla. Gdy prawa dłoń co chwilę przybliżała się do wąskich ust, druga uparcie starała się trzymać obklejone ozdobnym papierem pudełko. Prezent był całkiem skromny _–_ dwie płyty Coldplay i trochę gotówki. W domu studenta muzykoterapii i przyszłego producenta muzycznego albumy stanowiły podstawę istnienia, a pieniądze zawsze się na coś przydały. Jaehyun przyglądał się budynkowi przed sobą. Zamiast jaskrawej żółci, ściany miały barwę karmelu, a drzwi i okiennice pozostały białe. Niewielki balkon mieścił się nad wejściem, podparty kolumnami doryckimi, a krzesła na tarasie wymieniono na czarne, wiklinowe. Ogród wciąż pozostawał dumą tej posiadłości. Bogata flora zachęcała do fotografowania. Gdzieniegdzie posadzono nowe kwiaty i krzaki, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej odosobnionym terenem, żywcem wyjętym z baśni, zamieszkanym przez leśne wróżki i nimfy. Jung szybko wyrzucił i zdeptał niedopałek, nie przejąwszy się możliwymi skutkami tego czynu. Odwrócił się, przeleciał wzrokiem po raz ostatni po świeżo przyciętym żywopłocie i skierował się do wejścia. Po trzecim zabrzmieniu dzwonka i kilku niespokojnych sekundach oczekiwania drzwi gwałtownie się uchyliły, a zza nich wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka.

_—_ No wreszcie, Jae! Czekamy na ciebie.

_—_ Tobie też cześć, Johnny _—_ rzekł nieco sarkastycznie, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać unoszących się kącików ust. Uścisnął dłoń przyjaciela, po czym objął go w silnym uścisku, jakim zwykli siebie witać w szkole.

No właśnie. Jaehyun nigdy nie narzekał na swoją pamięć, ale perspektywa pomylenia czyjegoś imienia nie wyglądała dobrze. Minęło trochę czasu od spotkania całej grupki osób poznanych w Stanach, może nawet z trzy, a on znał doskonale tylko dwóch _–_ solenizanta i wysokiego bruneta przed nim. Jasne, Youngho powiadomił go o reszcie gości na urodzinach, jednak nie mógł przewidzieć, że szatyn będzie miał problemy z rozpoznaniem dawnych przyjaciół. A im dłużej Jaehyun stał w progu przedpokoju, tym szybciej gula rosła w jego gardle i nieswoje poczucie wkradało się do jego umysłu.

_—_ Wchodź, stary. _—_ Youngho zachichotał, oczy błysnęły radosną iskrą dodającą otuchy Jaehyunowi. Youngho tutaj był, był tuż obok, nie musiał się przejmować, że wyjdzie na głupiego czy cokolwiek.

Po zdjęciu butów i dżinsowej kurtki obaj udali się do salonu, miejsca będącego centrum urodzinowego spotkania. (Zlekceważył ilość nieznanych bluz na wieszaku). Z każdym następnym krokiem radiowa muzyka docierała głośniej do uszu, a zapach wymieszanych perfum i owocowych drinków zalewał płuca. Czy to nie za wiele na raz? Jaehyun wypuszczał z siebie oddech ciężej niż zazwyczaj, prawie w ogóle nie zwracając uwagę na wnętrze domu. Kątem oka zauważył kilka plakatów filmowych wiszących na ścianach oraz zdjęcia szczęśliwej pary z prawdopodbnie zeszłych wakacji. Na chwilę przypomniał sobie fragment rozmowy z września, kiedy Youngho opowiadał o fantastycznych widokach, smacznym jedzeniu i przerażających legendach utrudniających mu spanie po zwiedzaniu. Tamtego dnia młodszy wyśmiewał się z Johna, chociaż i też z samego siebie, bo o takich podróżach mógł tylko pomarzyć. Poruszył głową, aby wyrzucić z siebie myślenie o wakacjach. Nie czas na bujanie w obłokach, kiedy mahoniowe meble ukazały się źrenicom Jaehyuna, a po nich lustro ze złotą ramą i kilka butelek piwa ustawionych na komodzie. Zapomniał, że wejście do salonu było łukiem. Za moment, za moment...

_—_ Gdzie się podział Jaehyun, z którym zamalowałem sprejem samochód wuefisty i ukradłem sprawdziany z biurka Kozy? _—_ Kpiący głos Youngho odbił się echem po czaszce szatyna, a on po prostu musiał przyznać mu rację.

Spiker zapowiedział bardziej energiczną piosenkę, idealną na towarzyskie spotkania, a Jaehyun chciał się zaśmiać. John znajdował się kilka centymetrów przed nim i zagwizdał dla przykucia uwagi. To była kolej na niego. Wysunął się przed niewiele wyższym brunetem i spojrzał przed siebie, na wypełnione kilkoma ciałami pomieszczenie. Na podłodze roiło się od opakowań od przekąsek, kieliszków i innych drobiazgów niezdatnych do rozpoznania przez czerwone światło oblewające pokój. Ale nie dla nich się tej nocy pojawił w domu przyjaciół.

Pierwszą osobą napotkaną przez spojrzenie Jaehyuna był drobny chłopak siedzący na fotelu przy drewnianym stole. Ciemnobrązowe włosy schludnie uczesane, odpięte dwa guziki koszuli i jasne dżinsy, dobrze opinające się na jego nogach. W rękach trzymał komórkę, prawdopodobnie grał w jakąś grę, i z lekkim opóźnieniem uniósł głowę. Chłopak od biologii, starający się wszystko przedłużyć swoim urzekającym uśmiechem i manierami. Razem z Jaehyunem i Youngho dbał o świetną atmosferę na lekcjach, nierzadko prowokującą samego dyrektora szkoły do przywołania jej twórców. Chittaphon, Ten, _nie_ , jego zapomnieć się _nie dało_. Dalej, bliżej ściany na kanapie wylegiwał się kolejny niski mężczyzna w szarej bluzie, bacznie obserwujący Jaehyuna. Intensywne spojrzenie przypominało dość cichą osobę w szkolnej ekipie. Prezydent klasy, wzorowy uczeń, ale doskonały doradca (chociaż, absurdalnie, nie wypowiadał się wiele) i niesamowicie sympatyczny człowiek. Ludzie tacy jak Taeyong się _nie zmieniali_. Tuż obok, w drzwiach od kuchni stał odrobinę za wysoki blondyn. Jung zmarszczył brwi. Nie kojarzył żadnej osoby z piaskowym odcieniem włosów, ale po rzuceniu okiem na czarny podkoszulek nieznajomego, coś zaczęło mu świtać. Nastolatek sprawnie posługujący się językiem chińskim, szybko nauczył się także angielskiego. Najbystrzejszy i najmłodszy z całej grupki, uwielbiał zagadywać hyungów, w tym opowiadać im swoje szalone sny. Później starał się na ich podstawie tworzyć fantastyczne historyjki i zapisywał je w zeszycie od matematyki. Lucas, Yukhei, Xuxi _–_ był dla reszty jak _syn_ , tudzież czasami się tak nazywał. Jaehyun uśmiechnął się czule pod nosem. Dzieci rosły zbyt szybko. W pokoju znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba przeoczona przez Junga, chociaż siedząca najbliżej niego naprzeciwko Chittaphona. Smoliste kosmyki włosów zasłaniały czoło mężczyzny w równie ciemnej koszulce i spodniach. Czyżby Pan Wieczna Żałoba? Nie, kogoś takiego w ich grupie nigdy nie poznał. Nie patrzył na Jaehyuna, więc ten nie mógł od razu rozpoznać go z twarzy. Miał ładnie zarysowaną szczękę i szczupłe, długie nogi. _Mógłbyś być modelem, wiesz? Niejedna laska pozazdrościłaby ci takich nóg._ Źrenice Jaehyuna rozszerzyły się. _Nie pieprz głupot, dzieciaku, mamy projekt do zrobienia. A potem wyjeżdżamy do twojej cioci. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jej o tym wspomniałeś._ _Ten_ _dziwak_. Najlepszy przyjaciel Taeila, trochę wywyższający się i robiący z siebie nie wiadomo jaką gwiazdkę. Na niektórych lekcjach się przykładał, na reszcie zupełnie sobie odpuszczał, ale i _tak_ zawsze przechodził dalej z dobrą oceną. Jaehyun niechętnie z nim rozmawiał, zresztą z wzajemnością, ale jakimś cudem reszta jego przyjaciół go lubiła i traktowała jak brata. _Dongyoung_ , kapryśny książe, nawet teraz nie potrafił się z nim przywitać.

_—_ Kochanie, tutaj! Jae jest już z nami.

Prawdziwa _gwiazda_ , chociaż właściwie księżyc, tej nocy pojawiła się przed Jaehyunem. Niski szatyn obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem i pomachał do niego, starając się przywrócić Jaehyuna na ziemię. Ubrany w żółty swterek i szare dresy solenizant cierpliwie czekał na słowa przybysza, a ten wtem się ocknął. Wymamrotał w miarę niestandardowe życzenia i wręczył prezent, będąc pewnym, że Taeilowi się spodoba. Youngho stał tuż obok nich, wyglądając na dumnego i szczęśliwego partnera oraz najlepszego przyjaciela, którym swoją drogą był. Taeil przytulił wyższego mężczyznę, a ten nie mógł odmówić, w dodatku wystawiając złośliwie język do Seo.

_—_ Dobry wieczór!

Nieznany dotychczas Jaehyunowi chłopak wyszedł z kuchni po odepchnięciu Yukheia. Odziany w sportową bluzę i spodenki oraz czapkę zasłaniającą jasnobrązowe kosmyki włosów podszedł jako pierwszy z gości i ukłonił się. Ten gest pozytywnie zaskoczył Jaehyuna.

_—_ Jestem Mark, kuzyn Johnny'ego. Sporo mi opowiedział o waszych szkolnych wybrykach, moja mama chciałaby mieć tak energicznego i pomysłowego syna. Bardzo miło mi ciebie poznać, Jaehyun!

Stwierdzenie, że Mark odznaczał się życzliwością, było niedopowiedzeniem. Miłe uczucie zaszczepiło się w sercu szatyna, a rumieniec delikatnie pokrył jego policzki. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej uprzejmości.

_—_ Mi ciebie również, Mark _—_ odpowiedział ciszej, może być trochę nie poznając samego siebie.

_—_ Ojejku, co to za uroczy kapitan Jae! _—_ Przesłodzone słowa Chittaphona rozniosły się w powietrzu, zmuszając Jaehyuna do zerknięcia właśnie na niego. _—_ Boże, nie wiem, co zrobiłeś ze starym Jaehyunem, ale dobrze widzieć cię z nami po dłuższym czasie.

_—_ Hyung! Wreszcie jesteś.

Jaehyun uniósł brwi. Głęboki głos dziecka, znaczy _Yukheia_ , okazał się kolejnym zaskoczeniem tych urodzin, a one dopiero się zaczynały. Ile tych niespodzianek mu się jeszcze przytrafi? Nagle jego umysł się zamknął, gdy para rąk ścisnęła jaehyunową talię, a potem kolejna i jeszcze jedna, kradnąc mu tlen z płuc. Ale czy płuca były najważniejsze, kiedy dawni przyjaciele radośnie go witali, trzymając w ciasnym uścisku, jakby w obawie, że ponownie ucieknie im na kilka lat? Chwila przeniesienia się w czasie, dzień zakończenia edukacji i beztroskie dusze śmiejące się ze wspólnych wspomnień po raz ostatni. Prawdę mówiąc, Jaehyun wtedy nie sądził, że się w przyszłości spotkają, ba, z pewnością nie w _całym_ gronie. A teraz stał pośród tych samych ludzi i miał ochotę się zaśmiać, wesoło i szczerze, na myśl o takim a nie innym zrządzeniu losu.

_—_ Wyprzystojniałeś. _—_ Tylko jeden wyraz wydobył się z ust Taeyonga, ale większej ilości słów nie trzeba było się spodziewać. Chociaż w czasach szkolnych tryskał niebywałym entuzjazmem, on po prostu miał wiecznie poważny i stateczny wyraz twarzy, a uśmiech u niego był na wagę złota. Dziewczyny w klasie nawet je kolekcjonowały. Nikt nie umiał tego zrozumieć, a Jaehyun zrezygnował z ambitnego planu dość szybko.

_—_ Dzięki. A ty wciąż wyglądasz tak samo, Tae. Zadbany i świeży, idol wszystkich nastol _—_

_—_ Zamknij się. _—_ Mały uśmiech uformował się na jego ustach, nadając uroczego zabarwienia domniemanej obrazy.

_—_ Hej, wy dwaj! _—_ Chittaphon wskazał na nich palcami _—_ Otwórzcie resztę butelek, a ja, Mark i Lucas pójdziemy po szkło. Te kieliszki na podłodze to gówniany plastik. W tym czasie wy, nasza kochana muzyczna parko, włączcie coś specjalnego na tę okazję, bo okej, uwielbiam Arianę, ale potrzebujemy muzyki szumiącej nam w uszach o trzeciej nad ranem. Chyba rozumiecie.

W kilka sekund wszyscy się rozproszyli w swoją stronę, pozwalając Jaehyunowi odetchnąć na moment. Jednak kiedy zbliżał się do wcześniej zauważonej komody, czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na jego barku i zmusiła szatyna do odwrócenia się, co _chyba_ okazało się błędem. Brunet przed nim nie mógł być ani Youngho, ani Chittaphonem, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Jaehyun omal nie zachłysnął się śliną, gdy docierał do niego fakt, że właściciel gładkiej, alabastrowej skóry stojący przed nim i spoglądający na niego w nieodgadniony sposób nazywał się...

_—_ Witaj ponownie, _Jung_ _Yoonoh_.

Nieprawda. To nie ten sam dziwak, prawie wręcz pyszałek z irytującym głosem i wyolbrzymionymi pomysłami. Z codziennie inną dziwaczną marynarką jak on sam na sobie i tandetnymi, okrągłymi okularami. Wysoki, atrakcyjny człowiek prezentował się inaczej. Wyglądał jak ktoś popularny, błyskotliwy, zabawny, empatyczny, a Dongyoung nigdy taki nie był. _Kurwa_.

_—_ Nie mówią na mnie Yoonoh już od dawna, jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział, _Kim Dongyoung_. _—_ Drobne warknięcie wydobyło się z gardła Jaehyuna. Wierzył, że może delikatnie pokaże brunetowi stanowczą naturę, którą _naprawdę_ posiadał, zamiast miękkiego i rumianego chłopca sprzed niedalekiej chwili.

_—_ Ja też już nie jestem Dongyoungiem, jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział. _—_ Wzrok ciemnowłosego przeszywał, rozdzielał duszę Jaehyuna na tę z obawami oraz chęcią na więcej. Na co tak dokładnie? Nie wiedział. _—_ Miło znowu cię spotkać. Myślę, że Dongyoung z łatwością spławiłby tę powitalną szopkę, aczkolwiek _Doyoung_ prawdziwie się cieszy z twoich odwiedzin. Poza tym... Yoonoh zlekceważyłby mnie równie z ulgą, ale _Jaehyun_ wydaje się być całkiem mną zainteresowany? Mam rację?

_—_ _Nienienie_. Nie masz pieprzonej racji, _Kim Doyoung_. T-to jest niemożliwe, żebyś dosłownie w kilkanaście minut mógł odgadnąć myśli i mnie całego tak właściwie. Ty dziwaku, zuchwalcu. Jaehyun czuł się przyciśnięty przez natłok myśli kwitnących natarczywie w jego głowie niczym chwasty. Jednakże w tej sytuacji nie było to najgorsze, lecz świadomość o zupełnej racji Doyounga. Ta cała dziwota zaczęła się już od momentu położenia stopy na podłodze w salonie. Lepiła się w gęstym powietrzu z innymi zapachami i czekała na moment pierwszego zerknięcia na Doyounga. Właśnie wtedy wsiąkła w krew Jaehyuna i zatruła go prędzej, niż mógłby zrobić to alkohol. Osoba przed nim wpasowywała się perfekcyjnie w termin młodego boga, dla którego Jaehyun śmiało chciałby się zatracić. Ale to wciąż był _Dongyoung_ _–_ nieprzyjemny, zarozumiały, nieśmieszny...

_—_ Ruszycie się? _—_ zapytał karcąco Taeyong, wymachując butelkami. To nie tak, że została ich garstka, a on specjalnie przerwał im nieme wypowiedzenie wyzwania. Nawet lepiej.

Mężczyźni natychmiastowo odsunęli się od siebie i zajęli się robotą. Wzajemne otarcie się ich bioder musiało być całkowicie przypadkowe, jednak pobudziło Jaehyuna do przegryzienia wargi. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak z osobą, z którą przed chwilą rozmawiał. On nie przypominał Dongyounga, dlaczego więc Jaehyun uparcie twierdził, że to nadal on? Zatrząsł głową. Dość, _dość_ myślenia o czarnowłosym. Czas na porwanie się w wir rozmów i zabawy jak z dawnych lat. Ale odrobinę innej.

°°°

_—_ Nigdy, przenigdy nie uprawiałem seksu z dziewczyną.

Gorzki posmak spłynął po przełyku Jaehyuna, powodując na jego twarzy grymas niezadowolenia. Ale to dało się łatwo znieść w porównaniu do palącego spojrzenia Doyounga podczas opróżniania kieliszka. Patrzył się znowu w _ten_ sposób. Jakby go oceniał, próbował znaleźć odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie zaklinowane w tajemniczym spojrzeniu. Ale dlaczego? Czy on po prostu nie mógł się odczepić? Wszystkie mięśnie szatyna napięły się, a on sam miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi intensywnym spojrzeniem niż alkoholowym smrodem. _Na szczęście_ głośny pisk Chittaphona przerwał niezręczny moment między nimi, odwracając uwagę. Oczy wszystkich mężczyzn skierowały się w stronę podekscytowanego niskiego bruneta, głaszczącego nachalnie Yukheia po głowie niczym babcia po powrocie wnuka ze świadectwem w dłoniach. To nie był zaskakujący widok, nie gdy w czasach szkoły Chittaphon przyjął rolę najwierniejszego rodzica Chińczyka. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

_—_ Xuxi, j-jestem z ciebie tak szalenie dumny! Ale hej, czy użyłeś prezerwatywy?

_—_ Mamo!? Nie zawstydzaj mnie przy kolegach, dobra? _—_ Głośny śmiech zawdzięczał w uszach imprezowiczów na oskarżycielski ton wypowiedzianych przez Lucasa słów, ale nawet i on nie poradził sobie z powstrzymaniem uśmiechu.

_Upragniony, a zarazem niezwykle zgrzytający dźwięk dzwonka, wybawił znużonych uczniów z lekcji. Także jednym z nich musiał być Lucas, ten chłoptaś o niewyparzonym języku noszący zawsze plastry w kieszeniach spodni. Zegar wskazywał parę minut po dziewiątej, więc był to czas na spotkanie się z resztą osób na stołówce. Lucas lubił jeść, ale nie przychodził tam głównie z tej przyczyny. Stolik pod dużym oknem wychodzącym na boisku do koszykówki, z poprzyklejanymi gumami pod blatem rzucił mu się w oczy od razu po wstąpieniu do stołówki. Tam zawsze przesiadywał ze starszymi kolegami. Trochę ich liczyło, dokładnie sześć hyungów czekało na niego._

_—_ _Niezapowiedziany sprawdzian? Ryan ma na ich punkcie bzika!_ _—_ _zapytał troskliwie Ten, wyciągając z plecaka rogala z czekoladowym nadzieniem._ _—_ _To dla ciebie, Xuxi._

_Lucas uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie pod nosem i wziął kęs, po czym potrząsnął głową na boki._

_—_ _Dzisiaj obyło się bez żadnych niespodzianek. Tylko, um, czy muszę chodzić na edukację seksualną?_

_T_ _en miał ochotę skarcić młodszego za mówienie podczas jedzenia, ale ledwo usłyszana wiadomość zaciekawiła go bardziej. Już otwierał usta w celu wypowiedzeniu kilku słów, gdy nagle ktoś inny zdecydował się to zrobić za niego._

_—_ _Musisz. To ważny aspekt twojego późniejszego życia. Nie chcesz zostać wyśmiany przy swoim pierwszym razie, prawda?_

_Wzrok zgromadzonych przy stoliku chłopców padł na wysokiego szatyna z okularami na nosie. Oczywiście, nie mogło się obyć bez jego gadki i, oczywiście, wyraźnego prychnięcia Yoonoha. Dongyoung zmrużył oczy niepewny powodu, za który został prymitywnie potraktowany. Nie pierwszy raz. Czy Dongyoung kiedykolwiek wyrządził Jungowi jakąś krzywdę, by traktować Dongyounga go pogardliwie?_

_—_ Taeil-hyung? Czy masz coś chociażby słodycze? Jestem odrobinę głodny _—_ oznajmił nieśmiało Mark, przeczesując ręką swoje włosy.

_—_ Możemy zrobić kilka kanapek. Reszta pewnie z chęcią też coś przekąsi. _—_ Propozycja z ust solenizanta przyjęła się od razu w postaci ochoczych skinięć głową i ucieszonych krzyków.

_—_ Idę z wami!

Wkrótce Taeil, Mark i Taeyong zniknęli w kuchni, a reszta nieco pijana i wyglądająca na bycie poza rzeczywistością zajęła się swoimi telefonami. Oprócz Yukheia, prawie zasypiającego na panelowej podłodze. Moment wytchnienia dla przygaszonego ilością wrażeń Jaehyuna _wreszcie_ nastał. Wcale nie zaliczał się do osób omamionych promilami. Był tylko trochę zmęczony buzującą atmosferą spotkania. Wrzaski Chittaphona raziły bębenki, ciągłe namowy do skosztowania cieczy z innej butelki irytowały, a lecąca w tle muzyka ograniczała zrozumienie niektórych wypowiedzi. Aczkolwiek teraz delikatne, fioletowe światło oświetlało pomieszczenie, jakby również zwalniało tutejsze tempo życia. Wyjątkowo spokojna, przyjemna dla ucha melodia wprawiała w stan odizolowania się i Jaehyun nie mógł powstrzymać się od przymknięcia powiek. Na chwilkę lub dwie jego myśli przeniosły się nieoczekiwanie do innego miejsca. _Bal na koniec szkoły. Tiulowe zasłony, kolorowe serpentyny, błyszcząca kula dyskotekowa, drogie garnitury i zapierające dech w piersiach suknie. Jaehyun nigdy nie przepadał za tego typu uroczystościami będącymi na pokaz. Wywijał się z możliwych okazji do tańca z koleżankami i samotnie popijał poncz, obserwując innych._ Pamiętał tamten dzień, o dziwo, szczegółowo. _Plamę na koszuli Youngho, poruszające przemówienie Taeyonga, śpiew Taeila i... Dongyounga w koronie. Miał wtedy na sobie bladoniebieski garnitur prezentujący się na nim wspaniale. Zaprosił do tańca wszystkie dziewczyny, kulturalnie z nimi rozmawiał i serdecznie się z każdym witał. Stuprocentowo zasługiwał na tytuł Króla Balu i Jaehyun się z tym zgadzał._ Szatyn mimowolnie otworzył oczy i leniwie rzucił wzrokiem na wspomnianego ciemnowłosego. Siedział tuż obok Chittaphona z podbródkiem opartym o jego ramię i spojrzeniem wlepionym w ekran smartfona. Czy _Dongyoung_ już wtedy stał się _Doyoungiem_? Czy Jaehyun nie miał o tym pojęcia, ponieważ się nim nie interesował? A może to wciąż ta sama osoba? Nie. Obiekt jego myśli był _zupełnie_ inny. Czyli jaki? Jaehyun wcale z nim za dużo nie rozmawiał podczas tej nocy, więc czemu on teraz miałby go oceniać? Dwudziestotrzylatek potrzebował jak najszybciej ulotnić się z tego miejsca. Z każdą kolejną sekundą wpatrywania się w Kim Doyounga i rozmyślania o nim, dziwne wyrastało z głębi umysłu Junga. _Musiał wyjść._ Trochę zbyt gwałtownie wstał na równe nogi, po czym podreptał do Youngho, zbierając po drodze zaciekawione spojrzenia dwójki brunetów usadowionych na fotelu.

_—_ Czjego chcieesz? _—_ sapnął oburzony nagłym wyrwaniem go z niby-snu Johnny, jednak jego twarz wciąż była przyciśnięta do kanapy.

_—_ Daj mi kluczyki, chcę się trochę przejechać po okolicy. _—_ Jaehyun przegryzał nerwowo wargę, zmartwiony wrażeniem pospieszania go przez czas.

_—_ K-kuetkaa w przeepokojyu... _—_ Niewyraźne mamrotanie uleciało z ust Youngho, przez co Jaehyun zmarszczył brwi.

 _Kuetkaa? Co to do cholery może b- Kurtka!_ Skierował się do wyjścia, lekceważąc jakiekolwiek słowa wyjaśnienia. Gnany potrzebą orzeźwienia zmysłów czym prędzej zaczął przeszukiwać bluzy i kurtki powieszone w ciasnym przedpokoju. W końcu znalazłszy swój cel, złapał za białą klamkę, a wtem czyjaś dłoń chwyciła jego klamkę.

_—_ Już uciekasz? Przed nami dopiero posiłek.

Jaehyun zaczerpnął powietrza, wmawiając sobie, że to żart. _Kim Pieprzony Doyoung_ stał tuż za nim, prawdopodobnie z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Jaehyun bał się przyznać do tego stwierdzenia, ale Dongyoung się _nie zmienił_. Przebywał z nim w tym samym domu, w tym samym miejscu i dzielił z nim ten sam tlen. I czekał przez cały ten czas cichy, niewinny przy reszcie, aby go zaatakować. Jak te dwie godziny temu. Minęło kilka wdechów i wydechów, aż wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć w oczy mężczyzny. I wtedy spotkał się z wyczekującym, w tym także zmartwionym wzrokiem. _Że co?_ _Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś? W co się ze mną bawisz?_ Miał ochotę opryskliwie odpowiedzieć, ale czyjeś słowa zamknęły jego usta.

_—_ Jadę z tobą, Jaehyun. Bez żadnego wywijania się.

Szatyn pobladł. Poczuł słony smak porażki na języku, ale czy tak właściwie o coś walczył? A przede wszystkim z kim? Bo może to wcale nie był Doyoung, a on sam i jego wyssane z palce argumenty dla których nie chciał przebywać z drugim. Nie mógł trzeźwo myśleć. Szarpnięcie wybudziło go z chwilowego transu, stając się jedyną rzeczą godną podziękowania Doyoungowi. Wkrótce obaj wsiedli do czarnej Hondy w milczeniu _–_ Jaehyun po stronie kierowcy, Doyoung po stronie pasażera. Pusta ulica przed nimi zachęcała do powolnej, pełnej dyskomfortu przejażdżki. To nie miało _tak_ wyglądać. Definitywnie nie _tak_. Dlaczego więc Jaehyun nieświadomie ucieszył się z bliskości człowieka, którym niegdyś pogardzał?

Ryk silnika zadźwięczał w uszach obydwóch mężczyzn, na sekundę zagłuszając ich niewypowiedziane myśli. Smukłe palce Jaehyuna zacisnęły się na kierownicy, gdy Doyoung postanowił włączyć radio. _Freddie Mercury_ raczył urzec ich swoją obecnością, chociaż wprawdzie obaj się nim nie zainteresowali. Ani sobą nawzajem. Jung obserwował drogę przed sobą, a Doyoung podziwiał niebo. Gwiazdy migotały gniewnie w jego stronę. Czarnowłosy poczuł się nieswojo pod ich oskarżycielskim wzrokiem, poprawił się na siedzeniu i na ułamek sekundy pokierował spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza. Gładka skóra szyi subtelnie mieniąca się w cieniu ulicznych lamp kusiła Doyounga do jej skosztowania, a przecinająca ją żyła rzucała mu wyzwanie. Przełknął ślinę. Powędrował spojrzeniem nieco niżej na zakrytą pierś. Czy Jaehyun wciąż ćwiczył nad mięśniami brzucha? Już za czasów szkoły chwalił się najwyraźniejszym zarysem, ale teraz mogło to wyglądać nieco inaczej. Powrócił na twarz Jaehyuna. Skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że szatyn nie był przystojny. Ostre rysy twarzy złagodniały po niedawnym zdezorientowaniu, nadając mu poważnego, lecz także zrelaksowanego wyrazu. Orzechowe tęczówki odbijały nudny odcień asfaltu, zbyt _nudny_ przy ich barwie. Ale kiedy język zwilżył malinowe wargi Jaehyuna, Doyoung miał ochotę sprawdzić, czy faktycznie zakazane smakowało najlepiej.

_—_ Gapisz się. _—_ Niższy ton głosu Jaehyuna przywrócił bruneta do rzeczywistości, mimo że o to nie prosił.

Bycie przyłapanym na patrzeniu wydawało się trochę zawstydzające, ale popychało do słów, których oburzone gwiazdy nie mogły wypowiedzieć za niego.

_—_ Nigdy tak właściwie nie dowiedziałem się, jaki błąd popełniłem, przez który mnie znienawidziłeś. _—_ Doyoung mentalnie zbeształ się za słabość swojego głosu zdradzającą jego niepewność.

Jaehyun mimowolnie zwolnił. Ze wszystkich możliwych sytuacji na świecie, tej nie spodziewałby się w ogóle. To nie brzmiało ani jak Doyoung, ani jak Dongyoung. Och, doprawdy, czy istniała jeszcze trzecia wersja? Niedorzeczność. Chociaż bardziej była nią nienawiść do Doyounga. Matka Jaehyuna uważała, że to za trudne słowo. I bardzo niebezpieczne, przypominające płomyk ognia gotowy wzniecić pożar. Doyoung często denerwował go swoim zachowaniem oraz mową, ale nie do takiego stopnia, aby go nienawidzić. Rzadko, ale jednak, zdarzało mu się szczerze zaśmiać z żartu lub poprzeć jakiś pomysł, co nie mogłoby być oznaką nienawiści do niego. Jakim cudem Doyoung tak myślał do dzisiejszego dnia?

_—_ Dlaczego miałbym cię nienawidzić? _—_ Ciężkie pytanie zawisło nad dwójką mężczyzn przejeżdżających po opustoszałej dzielnicy Chicago. Zegar wskazywał godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Większość mieszkańców z pewnością spała, lecz ściany budynków, prędko ginące w zasięgu ich wzroku, zdawały się uważnie słuchać wyznań dawnych kolegów z klasy.

Doyoung zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, tępo się w nie wpatrując. Nie było już możliwości wycofania się. Wiedział o tym, więc czemu cholernie bał się odezwać?

_—_ Odkąd p-pamiętam, patrzyłeś na mnie w _ten_ sposób. Jakbyś mnie oceniał, chociaż nie znałeś mnie dokładanie. W twoich oczach byłem odrażający. Odsuwałeś się ode mnie, za każdym razem, gdy dołączałem do rozmowy, a twój śmiech wcale nie oznaczał czystego rozbawienia, a ironię i kpinę.

Umysł Jaehyuna rejestrował jedynie wiadomość otrzymaną od Doyounga. Brzmiała tak nierealnie, bo czy to nie on był tym, który ze wszystkich i ze wszystkiego sobie kpił? Jaehyun nigdy nie pomyślałby o nim w taki sposób. O _zranionym_ Doyoungu. A właśnie takie oblicze bruneta siedziało tuż obok niego i wydawało się zaraz rozsypać na pojedyncze kawałki.

_—_ Wytrzymywałem z trudem. Wytrzymywałem ze świadomością, że chłopak, który mi się podobał, pałał do mnie nieuzasadnioną wrogością.

Świst hamujących opon wybudził obydwóch z gęstego żalu wypełniającego ich płuca. Jaehyuna zbytnio nie obchodziło, że zatrzymał się przy przystanku autobusowym, zajmując miejsce dla wskazanego pojazdu. Musiał odetchnąć i zrozumieć słowa usłyszane sprzed chwili. _Podobał się Doyoungowi._ Temu _dziwakowi_ z ilością kiczowatych marynarek w każdym kolorze tęczy oraz temu _dziwakowi_ , od którego nie mógł odkleić wzroku na balu maturalnym. _Dziwakowi_ , z którym pewnego poranka zakradł się do ogródka matematyczki po jabłka, ponieważ razem zapragnęli upiec szarlotkę na urodziny mamy Taeyonga; _dziwakowi_ z nawykiem obgryzania paznokci, którego Jaehyun nie znosił, bo psuł wizerunek pięknych dłoni Doyounga; _dziwakowi_ , któremu robił skrycie zdjęcia, bo Yukhei nie kłamał, gdy nazwał hyunga modelem; _dziwakowi_ , któremu prał ręcznie strój do koszykówki o piątej nad ranem, gdy bus wyjeżdżał spod szkoły o szóstej.

Ten _dziwiak_ miał na imię Dongyoung i Jaehyun był absolutnie nim oczarowany.

_—_ Kiedy zjawiłeś się w tamtym m-momencie w salonie, c-chciałem po prostu paść na kolana i p-przeprosić za to, że musiałeś mnie znosić wtedy, w s-szkole. _—_ Pochlipywanie dobiegło do słuchu szatyna. - Ale nie umiałem nawet p-podnieść g-głowy...

 _Nie_ , dość nieporozumień.

 _—_ Doyoung, Doyoung...

Jaehyun _panikował_.

 _—_ Proszę, nie płacz.

To _bolało_.

_—_ _Dongyoung_!

Łkanie ucichło. Głowa czarnowłosego wynurzyła się znad rękawa, ukazując jego zaczerwienione gałki oczne. Na tę jedną chwilę ich spojrzenia związały się ze sobą. W ciasnym, przepełnionym goryczą splocie. Nie istniała żadna zewnętrzna siła, która potrafiłaby go rozwiązać. Nieme _„przepraszam"_ jarzyło się w głębi źrenic, a nadzieja na nowy, lepszy początek lśniła w pojedynczej łzie spływającej po bladym policzku Doyounga.

_—_ Pozwól mi to naprawić.

°°°

Szumu liści zdecydowanie słuchało się przyjemniej niż szmeru przejeżdżających samochodów. Kojarzył się z lekkością ducha, wiecznym uśmiechem i spełnionymi marzeniami. Działał jak lek na zmęczony umysł, oczyszczał go i nadawał spojrzeniu świeżości. W takim mniemaniu las stawał się swojego rodzaju azylem. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że kryła się w tym prawda. Wystające korzenie i złamane pnie przypominały ścieżkę prowadzącą do tajemnej krainy, być może, zamieszkiwanej przez elfy i leśne wróżki. Miękki mech pokrywający kory drzew oferował skromne miejsce do spoczynku, a przyczajone wśród gałęzi ptaki pieśń na dobranoc. Tuż nad bujnymi koronami drzew miliony gwiazd obserwowały ruch każdej żywej istoty. Strzegły ich razem ze srebrzystobiałym księżycem, władcą nocy, opiekunem zagubionych wśród ciemności. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie tutaj bardzo często wybierano się na obóz.

_—_ Dołóż drewna, Yuta. Nie chcemy zmarznąć.

_—_ Nie przesadzaj, hyung. _—_ Rudowłosy chłopak wyłonił się zza namiotu. _—_ Na zewnątrz jest w sam raz. To nie środek zimy. Poza tym spalenie lasu nie jest naszym celem. Tak sądzę?

_—_ Jaehyun uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doprawdy dobrze było mieć przy sobie tego dzieciaka. Donghyuck w mgnieniu oka pojawił się tuż obok niego, trzymając w dłoniach puste opakowanie po ciastkach. Brew Junga uniosła się. Czy młodszemu nie wystarczyły upieczone kilkanaście minut temu kiełbasy?

_—_ Gdzie mogę to wyrzucić, Jae?

_—_ Tam, przechodziłeś obok śmietnika. _—_ Wskazał na kosz znajdujący się tuż przy wjeździe na plac kempingowy.

Donghyuck kiwnął głową i wyruszył w stronę miejsca. Dym owiał jego sylwetkę, pchnięty przez powiew wiosennego wiatru. Wesołe iskry tańczyły gdzieś między jasnymi smugami. Gdzieś trzy metry od Donghyucka, Kun i Jungwoo kłócili się o śpiwór, przy czym wymachiwali śmiesznie ramionami. Oni praktycznie zawsze wywoływali awanturę o nic. Wtem urzekający widok zasłonił ubrany w jasny sweterek blondyn. To był Sicheng tulący się do swojego chłopaka. Yuta szeptał mu coś na ucho, a drugi intensywnie się rumienił. Namiot należący do tej dwójki różnił się znaczną wielkością od innych. Jaehyun nie wnikał. Ale jeszcze inna osoba znajdowała się na terenie lasu. Obawa zaczęła okrążać szyję Jaehyuna na myśl o mężczyźnie krwawiącym na usłanej suchymi liśćmi ściółce. Bzdury. Doyoung prawdopodobnie już wracał, ale Jaehyun nie potrafił powstrzymać siebie przed ciemnymi scenariuszami. Nie chciał go stracić, nie teraz. Minęło _siedem_ miesięcy. Siedem miesięcy poznawania się na nowo, siedem miesięcy wybaczania za dawne błędy, siedem miesięcy nieśmiałego splatania rąk, siedem miesięcy słodkiego całowania, siedem miesięcy wieczornych rozmów. Siedem miesięcy przyzwyczajania się do bycia ze sobą _razem_. Ponownie, ale bez żadnych nieporozumień. Z biegiem czasu Jaehyunowi coraz trudniej przychodziło wspominanie jego relacji z Doyoungiem sprzed pięciu lat. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje zaślepione, nastoletnie oczy. Ale Doyoung rozumiał. Podnosił Junga, kiedy ten pogrążony w swojej dawnej beznadziejności lękał się końca ich znajomości. Był tuż obok w jego życiu i nie zapowiadało się, aby miał uciec. Doyoung zgodził się pojechać na obóz w przyjaciółmi Jaehyuna. Zostały im jeszcze dwa dni do powrotu. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku.

Jednak Jaehyun odczuwał wrażenie, że istniała między nimi pewna pojedyncza luka gotowa do wypełnienia jeszcze na tym etapie ich relacji.

_—_ Cześć. _—_ Słodki szept rozległ się za Jaehyunem, momentalnie sprowadzając go na ziemię. Poczuł ramiona otaczające jego talię oraz głowę opierającą się na plecach. _—_ Znalazłem kilka chabrów w zachodniej części lasu, tej wychodzącej na łąkę. Jestem pewien, że wyglądam z nimi ładnie, ale chciałbym usłyszeć też komplement od ciebie.

Jaehyun nie musiał się nawet odwracać, aby potwierdzić słowa bruneta. On _zawsze_ wyglądał ładnie. Bardziej niż ładnie. Zachwycająco. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, gdy stanął twarzą twarz z Doyoungiem. Dwa niebieski chabry włożone za uszy kontrastowały z czarnym kolorem włosów. Sprawiały, że Doyoung wyglądał delikatniej, wręcz uroczo. Uroczy Doyoung różnił się od swojej śmiałej, bezpośredniej wersji, z którą musiał zmagać się na co dzień. Rumienił się znacznie częściej i nucił spokojne melodie pod nosem. Jaehyun bardzo lubił tę stronę ciemnowłosego.

_—_ Podoba mi się.

Doyoung zmrużył oczy.

_—_ Tylko?

_—_ Jesteś śliczny. Kwiaty ewidentnie wspaniale współgrają z twoim urokiem _—_ wypowiedział radośnie szatyn, wbijając swoje spojrzenie wprost w błyszczące oczy Doyounga.

Nagle głowa bruneta skryła się w zagięciu szyi Jaehyuna i zapach oliwkowego szamponu zaatakował jego nos. Wybrał specjalnie dla niego. Doyoung nie narzekał.

_—_ Zaraz kładziemy się spać. Jak z wami? _—_ Wyraźny głos Yuty przerwał wygodną ciszę między nimi. Jaehyun przeklął niezadowolony, lecz przechylił się nieco w jego kierunku.

_—_ Zajmiemy się sobą. Dobranoc. 

°°°

Jaehyun dziękował w duchu za zakupionego niedawno Hyundaia, nadającego się w miarę w teren. Leśne drogi wyróżniały się wyboistym gruntem, chociaż jakiś czas temu zapowiedziano ich wyrównanie. Mimo początkowej niechęci Doyounga do nocnej przejażdżki, Jaehyunowi udało się wpakować go do pojazdu. Swoboda ruchu została ograniczona przez ściany samochodu, zapach cytrusowych pachnideł różnił się od świeżego powietrza, ale niekoniecznie przeszkadzało to dwójce mężczyzn. Jaehyun musiał przyznać, że całkiem podobały mu się takie okoliczności. Doyoung siedział na miejscu pasażera jak _tamtego_ pamiętnego dnia. Wzrok znowu wlepiony w usiane migoczącymi gwiazdami granatowe płótno, jednak oddech zupełnie wolny od stresu, ciężaru. Na piaszczystej ziemi, po której jechali, obłędne cienie drzew tańczyły między sobą w rytm bicia dwóch młodych serc. Kochankowie podróżowali powoli, ciesząc się każdym najdrobniejszym ruchem liści w ich stronę jakby serdecznym pozdrowieniem. Kierowali się przed siebie, gdzie tafla wody połyskiwała na linii horyzontu. Tutejsze jezioro i plaża urzekały swoim położeniem. Zakątek ukryty przed oczami reszty _–_ idealny na samotne, intymne spotkania. Jaehyun poczuł prąd przebiegający po jego kościach. W nagłej chwili zapragnął znaleźć się tam. Nie potrzebował się kąpać, moczyć, leżeć na piasku, tylko _być_ częścią tego niezwykłego miejsca. Razem z Doyoungiem.

_—_ Zatrzymajmy się tutaj.

Miękkość słów czarnowłosego wskazywała brzmiała jak prośba, nie rozkaz. Jaehyun posłusznie zaparkował pod młodą lipą, wyłączając silnik. Nie zamierzał wychodzić, Doyoung także. Minuty mijały między nimi, zdawały się nasączać nieznanym klimatem, czymś wydającym się Jaehyunowi bardzo odległym. Kumkanie żab, cykanie świerszczy, szelest falującej trawy wodnej. Brzmiały ze sobą idealnie. Powstała melodia dźwięczała w pękającej ciszy, wypełniała jej ubytki słodyczą.

_—_ Dongyoung...

_—_ Yoonoh...

W skrzyżowanych spojrzeniach obojga mężczyzn zapłonął nieokreślony płomień. Rozmyty, nieuchwytny. Prawa dłoń Jaehyuna znalazła się nieoczekiwanie na udzie bruneta i zaczęła subtelnie je pocierać. To było całkiem kojące. Zawiesiwszy wzrok na palcach Jaehyuna, Doyoung przyglądał się im sunącym coraz wyżej, aż dotarły do skórzanego paska. Ciepło dotknęło jego policzków. Jaehyun przez moment patrzył pytająco na drugiego, jednak gdy w odpowiedzi nie otrzymał żadnego ostrzeżenia, zaczął badać mięśnie brzucha, następnie żebra, pierś, obojczyki, szyję i szczękę Doyounga. Brunet żywił nadzieję, że szatyn nie wyczuł drżenia pod materiałem koszulki. Gdy opuszek kciuka zahaczył o jego dolną wargę i po niej przejechał, Doyoung był bardziej niż gotów oświadczyć, że pragnie więcej dotyku. Aczkolwiek mimo chęci, jakaś niewidzialna bariera blokowała słowom wyjść z ust. Mówienie szło mu wyjątkowo gładko, więc czemu nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie jednego zdania?Może blokada w istocie była kiełkującym uczuciem zawstydzenia, zarazem znanym i nowym dla niego wrażeniem w _takiej_ sytuacji. Jeśli okazałoby się to prawdą, Doyoung nie wiedziałby, jak uporać się z tym w późniejszych działniach. Palce Jaehyuna przeniosły się na blady policzek, obejmując go i sennie głaszcząc. Sekundę potem twarz szatyna zaczęła się niebezpiecznie zbliżać, do momentu zetknięcia się różowych ust z tymi ciemnowłosego. Motyle muśnięcie prędko zmieniało się w coraz odważniejsze trzepotanie skrzydłami. Całowali się słodko, delektując się wzajemnym smakiem. Lubili to. Lewa dłoń Jaehyuna przejechała po biodrze Doyounga i spoczęła na nim. Przyjemność łaskotała jego skórę pod spodem, wzmacniała czerwone zabarwienie na cerze. Jaehyun czuł się zamroczony zwiewnością pocałunku. Barwił się łagodnością i powolnym tempem. Obaj nie chcieli spieszyć się z tym, co miało niedługo nadejść. Pochylona postawa nieco drażniła Junga, dlatego jako pierwszy odsunął się od ust towarzysza. Spojrzenie otrzymane w rezultacie od Doyounga było nieczytelne, mgliste, przez chwilę nawet zawiedzione.

_—_ Poszedłbym do tyłu. Tutaj jest trochę _—_

_—_ Niewygodnie.

Doyoung skinął głową, po czym obydwaj wyszli z pojazdu i zajęli się rozkładaniem tylnych siedzeń. Nieśmiała łuna jasnego światła księżyca przecinała przez szybę ich tymczasowe legowisko. Gdy para położyła się, a księżyc wpatrywał się w nią z poczuciem winy jako podglądacz, słodycz rozniosła się już prawie całkowicie w powietrzu. Zapychała umysł mężczyzn, pobudzała ich niespełnione fantazje, namawiała do dalszych czynów. Nie chcieli się wycofać, nie teraz gdy nieznany przed tym brak czegoś w ich relacji stał się oczywisty. Jaehyun lekko się podniósł i zawisł nad Doyoungiem. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak pięknie wyglądał brunet pod nim. Oczy błyszczały w jego stronę jako niemy znak zgody. Wtem Jaehyun zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na twarzy drugiego, jeden z nich ponownie na wąskich ustach, chcąc przejść do poważniejszych rzeczy z odpowiednim przygotowaniem. W tym czasie dłonie Jaehyuna odnalazły biodra Doyounga, a palce niedbale zataczały na nich kółka. Westchnienia posyłane do ucha szatyna pieszczącego językiem szyję Doyounga brzmiały jak błogosławieństwo. Błogość zatruwała krew kochanków. Kołnierz granatowej koszulki przeszkadzał Jaehyunowi, dlatego postanowił ją zdjąć. Doyoung nie protestował. Nagły podmuch lekko zimniejszego powietrza styknął się z jego nagą klatką piersiową, zmuszając go do syknięcia. Wzrok Jaehyuna uważnie skanował fakturę alabastrowej, gładkiej skóry. Oh, oczywiście widział już nieraz roznegliżowanego Doyounga, lecz nie myślał o nim w żadnym wypadku _lubieżnie_. Ciepło jaehyunowych warg pozostawiało niewidzialne ślady na odkrytym torsie. Ręce szatyna zniżyły się na uda i delikatnie je ścisnęły. Doyoung kwilił przez nadmiar otrzymywanej rozkoszy. Jego chłopak opiekował się nim dobrze. Brunet nie miał powodu, aby się bać, gdy jego zgrabne nogi zostały rozchylone. Tylko się wstydził, _odrobinę_ , co było do niego tak niepodobne. Swoje palce wplótł w jasnobrązowe kosmyki włosów Jaehyuna, podczas gdy ten trącił językiem jeden z jego sutków. Speszony tym ruchem, niespodziewanie zamruczał blisko ucha drugiego mężczyzny. Dźwięk był kuszący. Prawa dłoń Jaehyuna wspięła się na klamrę paska, jednak nie odpięła jej przed potwierdzeniem bruneta. Jaehyun się _starał_ , zajmował się Doyoungiem ostrożnie, z gracją. Doyoung nie mógł mu nie pozwolić.

_—_ Ah, ah... Yoonoh, j-ja.. _—_ mówił słabym, potrzebującym głosem brunet, gdy smukłe palce Jaehyuna wślizgnęły się pod gumkę bokserek.

Jeśli wcześniej Jaehyun miał problemy z prawidłową wymianą gazową, to w tej chwili już zupełnie dusił się widokiem ocierających się ud i zakrywających intymne miejsce dłoni. Głęboko się zarumienił. Jasne, uprawiał już seks, ale nie z Doyoungiem, więc miał prawo poczuć się jak przy pierwszym razie. A ten z pewnością był _wyjątkowy_. Mleczna cera Doyounga mieniła się w księżycowym świetle, a komfortowa cisza między nimi co jakiś czas została przerywana zadowolonym pomrukiem lub zachwyconym westchnieniem. Wtem filuterny uśmiech na ustach Doyounga przywabił uwagę Jaehyuna. Nowość?

_—_ Zanim się do mnie dobierzesz, sam musisz się rozebrać, skarbie.

Kim Dongyoung doskonale wiedział, kiedy się ujawnić ze swoją naturą. Zresztą długo nie wytrzymałby ze swoją niewinnością. Nie, żeby to Jaehyunowi jakkolwiek przeszkadzało, ale naprawdę marzył, aby miękki, zawstydzony Doyoung pozostał przy nim jak najdłużej. Przewrócił oczami, po czym pozbył się szybko swoich ubrań. Niezręczność zawisła w powietrzu na kilka chwil. To było _nowe_. Elektryczność przeskakiwała między odkrytymi ciałami, pobudzając mężczyzn do kolejnych czynów. Ale jeszcze trwał czas na oswajanie się, ukradkowe spojrzenia tu i tam. Doyoung uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem w stronę Jaehyuna, złapał jego dłoń i położył na swoim biodrze. Jung pochylił się nad nim ucałował czoło, a następnie wolną ręką objął erekcję Doyounga i zaczął ruszać nią leniwie w górę i w dół. Nieco wyższy jęk uleciał z gardła bruneta. Nagły kontakt z wrażliwą skórą rozpalał zmysły. Chociaż dotykanie się nie było obce Doyoungowi, palce Jaehyuna czuł dwa razy intensywniej. W międzyczasje poczucie winy zalęgło się w umyśle Doyounga, chciał się odwdzięczyć Jaehyunowi. Oparł się na łokciach, przechylił głowę nad uchem szatyna i zaczął skubać, przegryzać jego płatek przez kilka sekund. Ugiął kolana dla uzyskania wygodniejszej pozycji. Potem przeniósł zwilżone usta na obojczyki, na których zostawił dwie sine plamy. Gdy po chwili Jaehyun przejechał paznokciem po szczelinie, Doyoung omal nie zadławił się śliną. Niechciana czerwień krasiła doyoungowe ciało, a srebrzystobiały blask dumnie ją eksponował. W myślach miał ochotę na nią przeklinać, chociaż Jaehyunowi wydawała się wcale nie wadzić. Wręcz kąciki jego ust ciągle pozostawały lekko uniesione. Czy istnieją anioły? Jeśli tak, Jaehyun musiał być jednym z nich. Zaprzestał poprzedniej czynności, aby chwycić uda Doyounga i przenieść głowę między nie. Co rusz składał na nich nieśmiałe, motyle pocałunki, mając wzgląd na ukochanego. Nie chciał go przecież spłoszyć. Przestrzeń stawała się ciasna, wypełniona cichymi jękami i eterycznością. Niespodziewanie plecy Jaehyuna zostały przyciśnięte do siedzenia. Wytrzeszczył oczy _–_ Doyoung znalazł się tuż nad nim, siedząc okrakiem i zaciskając wargi. Jaehyun nie mógł powstrzymać się przez oblizaniem własnych. Rzucił ciekawym, serdecznym wejrzeniem na twarz Doyounga. Coś niewyraźnego tliło się w jego tęczówkach. Sekundę później piękne ręce rozpoczęły wędrówkę po umięśnionym brzuchu. Doyoung nieco zbyt pochopnie pochylił się do przodu, aby pocałować Junga, przez co ich członki otarły się wzajemnie. Nagły jęk utkwił między wargami obojga. Całowali się spokojnie i rozkosznie, trzymając się za ręce. Jednak po paru minutach kradzieży wdechów i wydechów czarnowłosy oderwał się od drugiego.

_—_ C-czy masz może...?

_—_ Yuta prawdopodobnie wrzucił coś do schowka.

W okamgnieniu długie ramiona sięgnęły po buteleczkę porządnie zużytego lubrykantu i opakowanie prezerwatyw. Doyoung uniósł brwi.

_—_ Czy oni naprawdę nie potrafią powstrzymać swojego popędu?

_—_ Myślisz o Kunie i Jungwoo?

Po niepokojącej minucie milczenia, obaj wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Doprawdy, aż łzy pojawiły się w kącikach oczu Jaehyuna. Chwycił Doyounga w talii i zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie. Rozkazał podać mu tylko lubrykant, zaś pudełko odstawić na bok. Doyoung przysiągł, że wnętrzności powykręcały mu się na widok sprawnie aplikującego żel na swoje palce szatyna. Ciekawość rosła na czubkach jego newrów. Gdy Jaehyun posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, Doyoung prędko skinął głową. Nie lękał się niczego, w tym bólu, kiedy anioł stróż był tuż przy nim. Pierwszy palec przyniósł za sobą dotkliwe kłucie. Po dłuższej chwili przyzwyczajania się do nowego odczucia drugi palec zatopił się w ciasnym wnętrzu. To również nie było wspaniałe wrażenie, ale Doyoung znosił je łatwiej. Czuł na sobie przepraszający wzrok i dłoń głaszczącą jego biodro, co całkiem pomagało w zaistniałej sytuacji. Minuty mijały, ruchy palców stawały się bardziej komfortowe, a po dodaniu trzeciego Doyoung zaczął uzyskiwać z tego prawdziwą przyjemność. Rozluźnił się, przymknął powieki, delikatnie wygiął się w łuk, zaczął pojękiwać. Nieprzyzwoite odgłosy wydobywujące się z porażonych strun głosowych i ze zlepiających się z wilgotnymi ścianami palcami upijały Jaehyuna. Przyćmiewały jego rozsądek, pamięć o własnym problemie między jego nogami. Aczkolwiek jego głównym celem było wprawienie swojego chłopaka w błogostan. On mógł zaczekać.

_—_ Yoonnie... Chyba jestem gotowy _—_ wypowiedział drżącym głosem brunet, wijąc się na kolanach Jaehyuna. Faktycznie tak się czuł, chociaż miał świadomość o nadejściu _cięższej sprawy_ i może odrobinę, tylko _odrobinę_ czerwienił się z tego powodu.

_—_ Na pewno? _—_ zapytał Jaehyun, sięgając po foliowe opakowanie. W tym czasie uważnie przyglądał się uroczemu Doyoungowi.

Po wypuszczonym „tak", ponownej zmianie pozycji, skorzystaniu z resztek żelu i nałożeniu prezerwatywy Jaehyun spojrzał Doyoungowi w oczy. _Ufam ci_. Przenikało doyoungowe źrenice, bicie serc, słodkie powietrze, a może i gwiazdozbiory na niebie. Powrót był niemożliwy. Zostało tylko pójście na przód. Jaehyun wziął głębszy oddech, owinął nogi bruneta wokół swojej talii i jednym płynnym ruchem wsunął się między pośladki Doyounga. Zduszony pisk odbił się echem w jego głowie. Mimo przygotowania fizycznego i mentalnego, bolało. _Przepraszamprzepraszamprzepraszam. To przejdzie, Dongyoungie._ Ale cierpliwie mógł to znieść, prawda? I tak się stało. Z każdym następnym pchnięciem szala przechylała się ku rozkoszy i odprężeniu. Dłonie gorączkowo błądziły po plecach szatyna, głowa pochowana pod szyją, jęki nieustannie opuszczaly gardło, miednica spotykała drugą. Czuli się naprawdę dobrze. Co jakiś czas zaciskające się mięśnie wysyłały Jaehyuna na kraniec przytomności, a trafianie w czuły punkt zmuszało Doyounga do wstydliwego płaczu. Jaehyun scałowywał łzy, przypominając sobie _tę_ konkretną - początek nowej relacji. Ale aktualnie słone krople wiodły na myśl zbliżający się koniec intymnego zbliżenia.

I wprawdzie niedługo później obaj doszli, zmęczeni ilością nie tylko cielesnych wrażeń, ale przede wszystkim emocji kłębiących się dookoła. Akt oddania się, _zaufania_ _–_ Jaehyun chciał myśleć tylko o spaniu, ale przyznał, że odnalazł ową lukę i czuł się spełniony. Z miłością swojego życia tulącą się do jego boku, z białą mazią klejącą się do jego podbrzusza, nie zostałomu nic innego jak zamknąć oczy i oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza.

_—_ Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale byłbym bardziej, gdy czułbym się czysty. Woda powinna być w miarę ciepła, co nie? _—_ Kim Dongyoung musiał popsuć wszystko, jak zawsze, oczywiście.

_—_ Mhm.

_—_ Nie zasypiaj mi tu, _leniu_ , tylko chodź się ze mną wykąpać w jeziorze.

_—_ Jak sobie życzysz, kochanie. Ale za moment.

(Księżyc był dozgonnie wdzięczny astralnym bogom za brak okazywania zawstydzenia się. Inaczej teraz ktoś pomyliłby go z Marsem).

**Author's Note:**

> My tt: @pinfenkyy.


End file.
